Once
by Amunet
Summary: Harry x Draco; Inhalt: Harry wird seit Wochen verfolgt. Als er seinen Verfolger stellt, geschehen Dinge, von denen er niemals geträumt hatte.


**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Once

 **Story:**

Harry wird seit Wochen verfolgt. Als er seinen Verfolger stellt, geschehen Dinge, von denen er niemals geträumt hatte.

 **Paring:**

Harry X Draco

 **Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen)

 **Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir.

 **Betaleser:**

Die fabelhafte und geniale **SmokeySky**

* * *

 **Once…**

Hitze! Unerträgliche Hitze erfüllte ihn, während sein Körper in stetigem Rhythmus penetriert wurde. Rein und Raus. Immer wieder. Automatisch krallte er sich an den Leib über sich. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Die Lust brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Hemmungsloses Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle. Seine Hüften bewegten sich den Stößen entgegen und er wollte mehr. So viel mehr, war aber längst nicht mehr in der Lage, sein Verlangen in Worte zu fassen. Also überließ er es seinem Körper und das Flehen wurde erhört. Einen erstickten Schrei auf den Lippen, sämtliche Muskeln verkrampft, erreichte die Gier ihren Höhepunkt und er ergoss sich mit brennender Erlösung zwischen ihnen.

Ermattet brach er zusammen, doch noch war die Leidenschaft nicht zu Ende. Ein paar weitere Stöße folgten und dann fühlte er, wie auch sein Sexpartner seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Das Gefühl, von diesem mit dem Ergebnis seiner Lust gefüllt zu werden, war aufregend, neuartig, wie der ganze Sex zuvor und obwohl es ihn eigentlich anwidern sollte, war es merkwürdig befriedigend und er glitt in einen kurzen, aber erholsamen Schlaf über.

Als er erwachte, waren ihre Körper noch immer miteinander verbunden. Das Gewicht des Blonden drückte auf ihn, doch obwohl es ihm fremd war, derjenige zu sein, der unten lag, war es in Ordnung. Seine Hände langten in das feine Haar und streichelten hindurch, als eine letzte Geste ihrer Intimität. Er wusste, er musste ihn wecken. Wusste auch, dass er gehen sollte. Ihre Vereinbarung hatte ein Ende gefunden, auch wenn er niemals damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie so enden würde.

Kurz erlaubte er sich, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem dies hier seinen Anfang gefunden hatte. Sah sich, wie ihm nach Wochen, in denen er verfolgt und ausspioniert wurde, der Kragen geplatzt war und er seinen Verfolger in eine Seitengasse von London gelockt und überrumpelt hatte. Die blau-grauen Augen hatten ihm ebenso ängstlich wie erleichtert entgegen geblickt.

„Was soll das?", hörte er sich wütend sagen. „Was willst du von mir? Weshalb spionierst du mir nach? Habt ihr Todesser nichts Besseres zu tun? Voldemort ist tot!"

„Lass mich los", war die entgegengesetzte Forderung.

Von dieser Dreistigkeit verblüfft und auch nur, weil ‚er' es war, hatte er den Hemdkragen tatsächlich losgelassen, um Abstand einzunehmen. Nicht natürlich, ohne den Zauberstab seines ehemaligen Rivalen an sich zu bringen. Wütend, verwundert und bis zur Gänze gereizt, hatte er sich ein Stück weiter an die nächste Häuserwand gelehnt und ihn einfach angesehen. Die blassen Wangen seines Gegenübers hatten sich leicht rötlich gefärbt.

„Ich höre!"

„Potter…"

„Potter, was?"

„Ich will mit dir schlafen."

Verblüfft hatte er ihn angestiert. Er konnte kaum fassen, was ihm da zu Ohren gekommen war. Es ergab keinerlei Sinn, war gänzlich unlogisch und noch dazu so unglaublich, dass er nur an einen üblen Scherz denken konnte.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Malfoy?"

„Bitte. Nur ein einziges Mal."

„Verarschen kannst du jemand anderen. Ich bin nicht schwul und wenn ich es mit einem Typen treiben würde, schon gar nicht mit dir."

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst."

„Ich hasse dich nicht. So viel bist du mir nicht wert."

Draco hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, ihm lediglich ins Gesicht gesehen und der Abscheu der letzten sieben, fast acht Jahre hatte zwischen ihnen gestanden. Die Zeit war verronnen, zäh und schleimig wie ein missglückter Zaubertrank. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Augenkontakt unterbrechen wollen. Fast war es, als hätten sie auf diese Art einen neuerlichen Kampf miteinander geführt, als irgendwo eine Straße weiter das Zuschlagen einer Autotür, gefolgt von quietschenden Autoreifen zu hören war und sie aufgeschreckt hatte.

„Ich gehe und wehe, du folgst mir weiter, dann fluche ich dich, wenn es sein muss, bis nach Askaban."

„Ich muss. Ich kann nicht anders."

„Wieso?"

„Weil du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehst. Weil ich den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun kann, als an dich zu denken."

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du glaubst, dass du ihn mich verliebt bist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin", sagte Malfoy und zum ersten Mal wirkte auch er gereizt. „Ich weiß nur, dass du mich selbst jetzt noch nervst. Ich schlafe kaum noch, weil ich jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, dein Gesicht vor mir sehe. Diese schrecklichen, grünen Augen, die mich so anblicken wie jetzt. Nur dass ich…" und er musste sich unterbrechen, während sein Gesicht wahrhaftig knallrot wurde. „Nur dass ich jedes Mal davon hart werde."

Unwillkürlich schwebten Harrys Augen zu seiner Körpermitte und war fast enttäuscht, als er dort keine ausgeprägte Ausbuchtung an Malfoys Hose sah. Mit einer hektischen Geste drehte dieser sich leicht, um Harry den Blick zu verwehren.

„Doch nicht jetzt!", fauchte er und endlich hatte er wieder etwas von dem kleinen, verzogenen Gör an sich, dass Harry in seiner Schulzeit drangsaliert hatte. Allerdings fiel ihm just in diesem Augenblick auch auf, dass Draco tatsächlich große Schatten unter den Augen hatte. Schatten, die er bei ihm schon während des Zaubererkrieges gesehen hatte, als die Todesser im Anwesen der Malfoys residiert hatten.

„Und du denkst echt, das wird besser, wenn wir Sex haben? Bist du schwul?"

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung. Bisher hatte ich nur was mit Mädchen." Malfoy war offenkundig verwirrt und ganz entgegen Harrys Absicht, keimte Mitgefühl für seinen ehemaligen Feind in ihm auf.

„Hör zu", hatte er damals gesagt. „Ich hab keinen Schimmer, was in dir vorgeht, aber ich werde garantiert nicht mit dir schlafen. Falls du es nicht weißt, aber ich _habe_ eine Freundin. Ginny und ich sind fest zusammen. Am männlichen Geschlecht habe ich kein Interesse und schon gar nicht an dir."

„Glaubst du, das ist mir nicht alles bewusst? Ich weiß, dass dich die kleine Weasley am Haken hat. Mich würde es nicht einmal wundern, wenn ihr irgendwann heiratet und ein halbes Dutzend Rotschöpfe mit deinen merkwürdigen Knubbelknien in die Welt setzen werdet."

„Was willst du dann hier?"

„Du hast mich hierher gelockt."

„Ja, aber nur **,** weil du mich seit Wochen verfolgst!" Beide hatten sie gemerkt, dass sie an dieser Stelle nicht weiterkommen würden. Ihre Fronten waren schon von vor **n** herein verhärtet. Harry hatte tief geseufzt und sich mit der Hand die Stirn gerieben, ehe er Malfoy die schicksalsträchtige Frage gestellt hatte. „Was muss ich machen, damit du mich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lässt?"

Draco begann sich zu bewegen und Harry wusste, dass dieser im Begriff war aufzuwachen. Der Schweiß zwischen ihren Körpern war mittlerweile von der Luft getrocknet und Harrys Hand hatte aufgehört, das blonde Haar zu streicheln.

„Draco", murmelte er, „würdest du bitte…" Es war ihm zu peinlich, diese Worte auszusprechen, doch der Slytherin hatte auch so verstanden und zog sich ganz langsam aus ihm zurück. Trotz der Vorsicht verursachte es Harry Schmerzen. Sein Hintern fühlte sich ohnehin ziemlich lädiert an, denn schon das Eindringen war mit Qualen verbunden gewesen. Da hatten alle Vorbereitungen, die Draco getroffen hatte, von Gleitgel bis zum Dehnen mit seinen Fingern, wenig geholfen. Umso überraschter war Harry gewesen, als der Schmerz verflogen und die Erregung über ihn hereingebrochen war.

„Bist du okay?"

„Ja", antworte Harry und sie sahen sich an. Grün in Blau-grau.

„Danke", sagte Draco.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du dich darauf eingelassen hast. Ich weiß, dass es ein großes Opfer von dir war. Du wolltest Ginny nie betrügen."

„Ich habe Ginny nicht betrogen. Ginny gehört mein Herz. Das, was du hattest, war lediglich mein Körper." Beide wussten sie, dass dies nicht die vollständige Wahrheit war. Es war _mehr_ gewesen. Keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft, aber dennoch eine Form der innigen Verbundenheit. Für diese kurze Zeitspanne, in der sie ihre Körper miteinander verbunden hatten, waren sie auch auf eine psychische Weise miteinander vereint gewesen.

„Wir sollten gehen", meinte Harry und stand langsam auf. Ein heftiger Stich durchzog ihn. Wie sollte er es Ginny erklären, wenn er die nächsten Tage kaum sitzen und gehen konnte? Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus registrierte er, dass auch Draco aufgestanden war. Sie beide zogen sich stillschweigend an, nachdem sie ihre Körper mit einem Reinigungszauber von den Spuren der letzten Stunden gereinigt hatten. Harry band gerade seine Schnürsenkel, als er das Schweigen unterbrach.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Zufrieden? Vielleicht."

„Ich meine, wirst du mich aus deinen Gedanken bekommen, nachdem du hattest, was du wolltest?"

„Ich hoffe es", antworte Draco und sein Gesicht drückte die Hoffnung mit purer Sehnsucht aus.

„Was ist, wenn es ‚dies' nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat?"

„Dann werde ich mit der Konsequenz leben müssen. Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, ich halte mein Versprechen. Ich werde weder dir, noch Ginny folgen."

„Ich baue darauf."

„Und ich werde mich an mein Wort halten." Sie tauschten Blicke und dann ergänzte Draco: „Dieses Mal mit absoluter Sicherheit. Ohne Trick. Ohne Betrug."

Harry schwieg dazu. Bei dem Slytherin wusste er nie **,** woran er war. Letztlich hätte er sich jedoch kaum auf diesen moralisch fragwürdigen Handel eingelassen, wenn er keineswegs davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Draco seine Versprechen wahr machen würde. Ohnehin verstand Harry nicht, weshalb er sich auf den Handel eingelassen hatte. Ebenso wenig, wie Draco verstand, weshalb er diesen überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war von vornherein absurd gewesen, aber sie hatten es getan.

Der bloße Gedanke daran, was für eine Leidenschaft er noch vor kurzem in Dracos Armen erlebt hatte, ließ Harry heiß werden. Mochte der Sex mit Ginny wundervoll und zärtlich sein, so war der Sex mit Draco auf ganz andere Art erregend gewesen. Niemals hätte Harry geglaubt, dass er sich so fallen lassen würde, dass er den Sex mit einem Mann genießen könnte oder dass er es war, der sich nehmen ließ. Aber es hatte sich mit Draco so richtig angefühlt, dass er sich weigerte, weiterhin darüber nachzudenken, was dies über ihn selbst aussagte.

Sie waren beide fertig angezogen und standen im Zimmer, unsicher, welche Weise die korrekte wäre, um sich für immer zu verabschieden. Letztlich waren sie beide vor der Tür und Harry überlegte allen Ernstes, ob er Draco zum Abschied die Hand hinhalten sollte, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieser noch kurz zuvor in ihm gekommen war, fürchterlich deplatziert gewesen wäre.

„Also", meinte Harry, der unruhig auf den Füßen wippte, „ich hoffe, du kannst…" Er unterbrach sich, weil er nicht wusste, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Alles, was er sagen würde, würde merkwürdig kitschig klingen und sich fahl anfühlen. Doch Draco wusste offenbar, was Harry damit ausdrücken wollte.

„Ja. Das hoffe ich auch."

Gleichzeitig langten sie nach der Tür. Ihre Finger berührten einander. Sie zuckten ebenso gleichzeitig wieder zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und wie auf ein Kommando griffen sie nacheinander, pressten ihre Lippen heftig und hart aufeinander. Harry spürte alsbald die Wand in seinem Rücken, während Dracos Zunge seinen Mund grob plünderte. Keuchend lösten sie sich.

„Warum?"

„Nachschlag?"

„Idiot!"

„Hättest du nicht die Weasley, würde ich dir vorschlagen, dass wir uns öfters treffen. Zumindest so lange, bis diese Spannung zwischen uns vergeht, aber du liebst sie."

„Das ist eine ganz miese Idee. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was das ist."

„Sex, Potter, richtig geiler Sex."

Statt einer Antwort, stieß Harry Draco von sich. Sein Atem ging heftig, ob von dem vorangegangen Kuss oder der Wut, welche Dracos Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten, wusste er nicht. Aber die Worte hatten ihn ernüchtert. Sex. Genau darauf hatte sich ihre Vereinbarung bezogen. Harry hatte Draco zugesichert, mit ihm zu schlafen für die Gefälligkeit, sich für immer und ewig von ihm und Ginny fernzuhalten. Möglicherweise hatte Harry sich auch auf den Deal eingelassen, weil er neugierig gewesen war. Weil er hatte wissen wollen, ob Draco tatsächlich soweit ging. Vielleicht auch, weil er wissen gewollt hatte, wie weit er bereit sein würde, hierbei mitzumachen. Aber alle Emotionen, die mit dem Sex einhergegangen waren, hatten nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Sie waren irgendwie aneinander gebunden und dieses Band hatte ihren Ausdruck im körperlichen gefunden, aber letztlich waren ihre Herzen getrennt. Idiotisch, dass Harry sich überhaupt den Kopf über derlei zerbrach. Es war vergangen. Wie alles, was ihn und Draco betraf.

„Lebewohl", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür und schritt aus dem Hotelzimmer hinaus. Draco folgte ihm und noch ehe Harry die Gelegenheit bekam, zu disapparieren, stand der Slytherin wieder hinter ihm.

„Warte!"

„Weshalb sollte ich? Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest. Jetzt bekomme ich, was ich will. Meine Ruhe vor dir."

„Ich wollte nur-"

„Was?"

Draco starrte zu Harry, seine Miene unergründlich. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich heftig unter seinem schnellen Atmen und Harry witterte die Gefahr. Die Gefahr, die sie beide betraf, wenn sie noch länger hierbleiben würden. Es ging nicht um die Muggel, welche ihr Gespräch mitbekommen oder die sie sehen konnten, sondern um das, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte. Malfoy wurde wahrlich gefährlich für ihn und Harry erkannte, wie dumm er gewesen war, als er sich auf den Sex mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Es waren Prozesse in ihnen ausgelöst worden, die so extrem waren, dass sie _alles_ verändern könnten.

„Ist schon gut", meinte Draco. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten bei dem ‚Lebewohl' bleiben." Auch er hatte die Gefahr gespürt. War Draco auch schon so schwach gewesen und hatte dem Drang, bei Potter in der Nähe zu sein, nachgegeben. Hatte ihm sogar gebeichtet, dass er sexuelles Interesse an ihm hatte, so wollte er doch wenigstens jetzt stark sein. Nur eines musste er noch los werden. „Solltest du mich eines Tages treffen und wenn es nur am Kings Cross ist, weil wir unsere Kinder nach Hogwarts schicken, mach mir keine Vorwürfe. Das wäre keine Spionage."

„Gut", antworte Harry und meinte es auch so. Ihm war klar, dass er Draco das ein oder andere Mal in der Zaubererwelt treffen könnte.

„Dann ist ja alles geregelt", sagte Draco. Keine Sekunde später griff er nach Harrys Hemd und zog diesen zu einem letzten, festen Kuss, ehe er ihn ebenso abrupt von sich stieß und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand. Draco war disappariert.

Harry blieb zurück. Seine Knie waren auf einmal ganz weich und er sank an der nächsten Wand zu Boden, wo er mit angewinkelten Beinen sitzen blieb. In ihm tobte das Chaos und es dauerte über eine Stunde, bevor er die Kraft fand, in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Zu Ginny zurückzukehren und zu vergessen, dass er jemals mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte. Doch es sollte noch Monate dauern, bis Harry nachts nicht mehr schweißgebadet und mit einem heißen Brennen in den Eingeweiden aufwachte, weil er davon träumte, wie Malfoy seinen Körper leidenschaftlich verschlang.

 **ENDE**

* * *

Hey **:-)** Das war mein neuer Harry Potter Oneshot. Keine Ahnung weshalb, aber gestern Morgen bin ich mit einer fixen Idee aufgewacht und habe es tatsächlich geschafft, den OS an einem Tag und mit nur einer kleinen Unterbrechung zu schreiben. Für mich ist das echt verwunderlich, weil ich eher der Typ „langsamer Schreiber" bin. **:P**

Na ja, ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass euch der OS gefallen hat. Ich jedenfalls würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. **:-)**

Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
